


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles about canon unrequited crushes. Each chapter is a different pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

It's moments like this that remind you why you pity her so much.

She's at your hive, a rare occurrence, and she's talking to you while you brush her long hair. She always lets it get messy while she's adventuring, and never brushes it because, "What kind of pir8 w8tes time 8rushing their hair, jeeeeeeeez."

It's the first time you've seen her since she lost her arm, but even though she's trying to write it off as nothing you can see that it's scared her more than she wants anyone to know.

She turns around and faces you, and you're about to tell her to stop making things even more difficult for you when she smiles softly and you see her as the child she really is.

You put down the brush and wrap your arms around her, and for once she doesn't hesitate to hug you back.

\-----

You grin as you look down upon Skaia, and you know there's no-one as lucky as you.

Even though Toreadumbass doesn't feel the same way, and Fussyfangs has stopped talking to you, you know that with all of your luck nothing else can possibly go wrong.

You close your eyes and savor the moment, then swoop down to join the final battle.

\-----

You see them standing there, all three poised to fight.

You run as fast as you can, ignoring the pain that still lingers, so you can break them up and have your revenge.

When you turn around and look at her, sitting on the ground, glasses knocked clean of her face, you think you see something in her eyes. Something you always hoped you would see. Something you don't care about seeing anymore.

For a moment, you think about what would happen if you took a chance, did something for yourself for once.

Then the moment passes, and you turn around and walk away.


	2. Waiting

You're always watching him.

Not like the way you watch your prey, or how your moirail creeps everyone out by staring.

You're just waiting for the perfect moment to tell him how you feel.

Whenever you see him you think of you right it would feel to be in his arms, just being together, about how you wish you could be the one to wipe that silly frown off his face and make him laugh.

You want him to stop being scared of everyone, of his own feelings, because whenever you see him hurt, it hurts you just as much.

You don't tell anyone, not even your moirail, because, well, you don't really know why exactly.

It doesn't matter though, because one day, when you've worked up the courage and the moment is right, you'll tell him that you love him. And everything will be perfect.

But until then you'll just wait.

\-----

You know he's out there somewhere, and if you don't stop him everyone will be doomed.

In a more immediate sense than you already are, that is.

But he scares you, and you don't know, and everything is so dark, so you do the only thing you can think of.

You ask for help.

And then you wait.

\-----

You watch as half of your entire world crashes.

You want to scream, you want to jump out and help, anything other than sit and watch.

Your moirail's body slumps to the ground, and you just can't take it any more. You throw off the grate and wait a moment, timing your leap so that monster who used to be your friend won't be able to react.

As you fly through the air, you realize you never found the perfect moment to say how you felt, but you will as soon as this is all over, and everyone's safe again.

Then he turns around, and you see that it's too late.

You waited too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, i was going to right the gam/tav bit next, but it turns out i can't write from the perspective of an alien teenage stoner clown. i'll leave him for a bit, because everyone knows procrastination makes perfect, and write the other ones first.
> 
> and fuck name free second person. honestly, there were three guys in this and i wanted it to be clear who she was talking about without being stupid about it.
> 
> also, please leave comments! i'd love to know what i'm doing right, but especially what i'm doing wrong.


End file.
